The long-term goal of this study is to facilitate access to information about evidence-based mental health programs in public schools. Specifically, the proposed study uses a small-world design to examine when PSAs are embedded in social networks that facilitate their acquisition of information about mental health programs from mental health researchers. Existing theories of small worlds and network-based influence suggest that individuals are best able to acquire information they are seeking when (1) they are linked to the source of this information by a complete series or chain of social network ties, and (2) the length of this chain is relatively short. Our study is guided by the working hypothesis tha the completeness and shortness of social network chains between PSAs and mental health researchers depends on characteristics of three key actors: the information-seeking PSAs, the information-transmitting intermediaries, and the information-producing researchers. Thus, this research will address three specific aims. First, the study will identify the characteristics of information-seeking PSAs associated with the completeness and shortness of social network chains that facilitate their acquisition of information about mental health programs from mental health researchers. Second, the study will identify the characteristics of information-transmitting intermediaries associated with the completeness and shortness of social network chains that facilitate PSAs' acquisition of information about mental health programs from mental health researchers. Third, the study will identify the attitudes toward dissemination, and dissemination strategies used by, information-producing mental health researchers at the end of complete social network chains. To accomplish these aims, we will survey approximately 375 PSAs employed in 50 Michigan public school districts. Following a small world research design, each PSA will initiate a network chain that includes intermediaries and potentially researchers. We will survey intermediaries identified in these chains (N? 282) and will conduct semi-structured interviews with a random sample of 25 researchers identified in these chains. Quantitative analyses of network chain data from PSAs and intermediaries will be performed using established best practices, including multinomial and ordered logistic regression, which allow us to identify when PSAs can efficiently and effectively acquire research evidence using their social networks. Qualitative analyses from semi-structured interviews with researchers will be performed using both rapid coding of audio files and in-depth coding of transcripts. Findings will inform health dissemination policy by identifying characteristics that place PSAs and school districts 'at risk' for being isolated from the dissemination of research evidence about mental health programs, and by identifying how intermediaries and researchers may facilitate or hinder the dissemination process.